


came in close

by bulletholestarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletholestarlight/pseuds/bulletholestarlight
Summary: "That was the most beautiful person I've ever seen up close. What's his name?""You should see him dance," Hyunjin said, sitting down. "Lee Minho. He agreed to join the competition. Also, possibly straight, so.""The one with the ridiculous award money?""Exactly,"-Jisung is pathetic, Minho is complex, and Hyunjin just wants to win.





	came in close

**Author's Note:**

> something silly. only going to have a few parts. that is my plan, enjoy!

 

  
"So, Lee Minho's gay?"

"Absolutely," Hyunjin says, styling his hair with the help of a random car window. "Notoriously, of course."

"That's big news," Jisung says to Hyunjin's reflection. He watches Hyunjin smile at himself for being happy with his appearance, then looks at his own face and quickly closes his mouth after noticing how wide-open it was. He's been told it's like that often.

He follows Hyunjin as he walks away and says from behind him, "Like, is he seeing anyone?"

Hyunjin laughs as he steps onto the sidewalk and out of the parking lot. He doesn't turn around to say, "Last time I checked he wasn't seeing anyone exclusively," and Jisung smiles, unknowingly hopeful. Then Hyunjin adds, "He was mostly seeing everyone inclusively."

Jisung catches up to beside Hyunjin and looks straight ahead. He asks Hyunjin, "That's what's notorious about it? I'd say that's the entire population ages nineteen to twenty-six."

"I guess," Hyunjin says. "I think a lot of people are still against affairs with professors, though."

Jisung doesn't falter in saying, "You know, if you had the chance you totally would. You should ask Minho for some advice if that's what he's up to." Though he's laughing a little, he can't help but think about the sociology class he shares with Minho and how he always sits in the first row.

"Professor and teaching assistant are two very different things, asshole," Hyunjin says, pinching Jisung's arm. "The feelings I have for Seo Changbin are completely innocent, anyway."

"Literally yesterday you told me you wanted him to spit in your mouth–"

"Anyways," Hyunjin cuts Jisung off, stopping in front of the school library building. "Don't spend all class thinking about Lee Minho, alright? What's the big deal, anyway?"

Jisung checks the time and unmethodically determines he has 15 minutes to get to class. He says, "I definitely will," then, "It's not a big deal. It's small."

Hyunjin smiles, but kind of flatly. He says, "Don't be a weirdo and scare him away from us. Felix and I need that award money."

"Plus the outstanding recognition from the judges," Jisung says. Hyunjin sighs. "I'm not scary," he defends himself, then says, "Go do your dumb chemistry homework. I'll meet you here in like an hour, okay?"

"Okay," Hyunjin smiles and nods. He bows dramatically, overstepping polite and going straight into mockery, then yells, "Good luck," as he jogs away.

Jisung miscalculated his trip and almost gets to class late after running into his dad-friend Kim Woojin, being asked too many questions about how he's been and if he's eating enough even though he sees Woojin at least once a week at his apartment off campus for dinner. He said to Woojin, "I'm gonna be late," and Woojin replied, "It's your world, Jisung. We're all just living in it."

Jisung was confused but somehow got away by reminding Woojin of his own Philosophy lecture.

By the time Jisung got to class, all the seats in the back of the lecture hall were taken. He didn't understand why Hyunjin wished him luck until he saw Lee Minho waving him over from the front row, taking his backpack off of the seat beside him that he was obviously saving for Jisung.

"You're almost late," Minho says to him as Jisung slides into the seat and the professor pulls up a powerpoint.

"I ran into a troll on the way," Jisung lies, making Minho smile and shake his head. "Seriously, it even puzzled me like trolls are supposed to. I outsmarted it, though."

Minho continues to smile and says, "So what does that make you? A genius, or something?"

Jisung smiles and says, "More like a hero, I think."

Jisung had only met Minho over the weekend. It was in a section of the library for group projects where you can be loud that Hyunjin frequents and invites everyone to often because he has nothing better to do. Everyone mostly being Jisung himself, Jisung's dorm neighbor Kim Seungmin, and Hyunjin's roommate slash dance partner Lee Felix. They were almost banned once for causing a scene with the printer–Hyunjin printed off some selfies and was tightly strangled by Seungmin, who had asked him to print his art history paper. Fortunately they're all quite handsome and charming, and persuaded the library staff to let it go.

Saturday afternoon, Jisung, who'd given up on his project and practically, basically life, went to meet up with Hyunjin since he asked for company while he did some of his homework, and as he showed up he saw Hyunjin talking to someone that wasn't him, his dorm neighbor Kim Seungmin, or Hyunjin's roommate and dance partner Lee Felix. He got closer and recognized the guy from one of his classes, this being the first time he'd seen Lee Minho out of class.

Jisung had casually walked up to them and asked, "What's the topic of conversation here?"

Lee Minho seemed to recognize Jisung back even though he normally sits behind him and smiled. He said, "Dance stuff," then leaned in to whisper to Jisung, pointing at Hyunjin, "He's not very good, is he?"

"Hey," Hyunjin swatted Minho away from Jisung's ear. "I'm improving."

Jisung watched Minho giggle and Hyunjin pout, soon bowing goodbye and saying it was nice to meet each other. Immediately after Minho was out of sight, Jisung said to Hyunjin, "That was the most beautiful person I've ever seen up close. What's his name?"

"You should see him dance," Hyunjin said, sitting down. "Lee Minho. He agreed to join the competition. Also, possibly straight, so."

"The one with the ridiculous award money?"

"Exactly," Hyunjin confirmed, opening his laptop. He looked at Jisung who was looking at him, expecting something. Hyunjin put out his hand and Jisung gave him his phone. When he gave it back the screen was on Minho's Instagram profile. Hyunjin said, "You'll have to work your way up for his phone number yourself, and please just hold off on falling in love with him until after we win."

"It's too late," Jisung said, screenshotting Minho's profile then finally sitting down across from Hyunjin. He laughed after that and said, "Just kidding, who falls in love anymore. I'm only interested in casual flirting until I die. Anyways, what are you guys dancing?"

"Something original, even the music. Lee Minho knows a guy."

"Does that song I wrote and composed for your birthday last year mean nothing to you?"

"Yeah,"

In class, Minho doesn't talk to Jisung and Jisung only pays attention to Minho when the lecture starts for the whole lecture. Minho moves a lot in between the slides that Jisung only writes half of the material down from, too focused on the fact that Minho is constantly shaking his leg and slouched over in a way that Jisung finds attractive for no reason.

After the professor dismisses class, Minho says to Jisung, "Good luck getting on with your day. I hope you don't run into anymore fictional creatures. Also, if you realize the notes you missed while spacing out are important or something, ask Hyunjin for my number and I'll send mine to you. And maybe ask for it anyway, just 'cause," and walks away to talk to the professor.

Jisung takes his things and quickly leaves the lecture hall, going to find Hyunjin in front of the library. The first thing he says is, "Give me your phone. It's very important, so don't ask questions. Please."

Hyunjin says, "Whatever," and gives up his phone. "His contact name is, My Savoir Lee Minho."

Jisung saves Minho's contact as, **More Handsome Than Me Lee Minho** , but doesn't text him because Hyunjin distracts him by asking, "Aren't you getting your roommate today?"

"Right, uh," Jisung gives Hyunjin his phone back and stalls. He says, "Should I, like, be there?"

Hyunjin starts walking and grabs Jisung's arm so he comes along. He points at nothing and says, "I say we go greet the guy, invite him to icecream, or maybe boba, which ever he prefers, and make him feel welcome, you know? He's supposed to be some kind of prodigy, right?"

"He skipped one grade."

"How many have you skipped?"

"Whatever," Jisung gives. "I guess."

Jisung knows his new roommate is named Yang Jeongin, he's starting the semester late due to personal undisclosed reasons, and that he's standing outside the dorm building with three suitcases when Jisung and Hyunjin arrive. They only know it's him because he's wearing a name-tag and Hyunjin asked what he was doing outside of the dorm building with three suitcases, which he replied, "I'm starting the semester late. Do you know Han Jisung?"

"I've never heard that name before in my life–"

"Hi," Jisung steps in front of Hyunjin a bit. "I'm Han Jisung, I'm right here. Do you like icecream?" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> more silliness to come  
> thank you for everything  
> kudos and comments are my lifesource


End file.
